Chihiro no Spirit no Kokoro
by Bubbley-Ryou
Summary: One year has passed and Chihiro mysteriously turned into a Spirit. The only way to change back is to find all the ingredients for the magical Strawberry Milkshake. *Haku/Chihiro*
1. Human to Spirit

Spirited Away  
  
Chihiro no Spirit no Kokoro  
  
"Chihiro's Spirit Soul"  
  
1 year has passed since she had gone to Yuya…. Chihiro sat on her desk and tried to remember everything that had happened… The strange town…Yuya…Yubaba…No Face…Lin…all the strange creatures…the pigs…Zaniba………….Haku…. and herself…Sen. Chihiro dearly missed everyone. She wished she could see Haku again. And she wondered if No Face is having a nice time too. She looked out the window. It was getting hot in her bedroom. She decided to take a walk. But before she left the room, she looked around. Her bedroom walls were still plain; she wished she had taken a picture of everyone at Yuya before she left. Chihiro skidded down the hall before her parents noticed she was going out. The walls in the hall were plain too; all the walls were just covered with…well it just looked woody. Before Chihiro left the door something happened… Well it sure didn't feel like anything happened, but something did. Something about Chihiro changed. Not a small change, a big change. Something that will change her life forever. Chihiro just thought it was her imagination so she just went along. She walked along a path and saw gladiolas, daffodils, roses and tulips of all sorts. It was still hot and sunny, but Chihiro didn't feel anything. She wasn't in shade or anything. What was keeping her cool? Oh well! She wasn't hot anymore, that's good! Chihiro decided to go to the sweets shop and buy "labune" candy. But when she went inside, no one was there. Not a soul in vision. And not a soul in perceives sound either.   
  
"Hello Chihiro!" greeted the shopkeeper. But Chihiro didn't hear anything. She didn't even see the shopkeeper. "Anything wrong Chihiro?" Suddenly…the shop became all blurry and disappeared. What was going on? Chihiro got all scared. Where was everyone? Is she a ghost? A ghoul? A phantom? No. She is going out of control. Was she under a curse? Wait. Chihiro thought back. Her mind floated back to the scene of Yuya. Does it have something to do with her going to the Spirit World? Was she a Spirit now? Could she? How?? Does this mean she can't have any contact with humans anymore? What about her mom and dad? Does this mean she can't see them anymore?  
  
Chihiro needed help. But where can she get help? Chihiro had to go back to Yuya. She needed big time help. But how was going to get all the way to the bathhouse? She hardly remembered how she got to the tunnel. But she remembered that the path to the tunnel wasn't far. She just needed to remember. So Chihiro started walking. Walking will take forever, thought Chihiro so she started skipping. Chihiro started lifting off the ground. Hey she was a Spirit right? Weren't Spirits supposed to fly? So Chihiro happily jumped into to the air and started flying. It was like trying to fly a broom. Chihiro had a hard time trying to direct herself to go the right direction. Instead she performed loop the loops and famous "bump into the tree" acts. Her eyes went in spirals. So before she performed more flying acts, Chihiro safely landed on the path floor. Well not safely. Landing was difficult too. Instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her head.   
  
"I really need to get used to flying." Chihiro quietly muttered to herself as she rubbed her head. She looked around and found a pleasing surprise. (Ok, not pleasing. A shocking surprise.) It was the stone monkey! The monkey Chihiro saw when she was in the car! Well it looked like a monkey. That was a good sign. She must be near the tunnel! Still groaning from the horrible landing Chihiro ran through the path, hoping that she will find the Spirit World again. Chihiro went through all the possible ways there were in the path. Chihiro thought it must have been 6 hours by now, but it was only 30 minutes. Everywhere she looked the tunnel was nowhere to be found. But at last Chihiro found the tunnel and the other monkey that was in the middle of the road! Well, she only cared about the tunnel, not the monkey, which was now freakier than ever. Chihiro silently went through the tunnel. She wondered if anything had changed during the year? But Chihiro dearly hoped Haku was still there! Even though he did say that he'll quit Yuya. The silence was deafening. Finally Chihiro reached the other side of the tunnel. The air was much cooler here. A breeze lightened the gloom feeling Chihiro had. The only sounds were the shifting sound of the river and the sound of a distant train. She was here. But she had to fly across the river to get to Yuya. Chihiro closed her eyes and silently said "I'm Spirited Away." When she said "Away" she jumped as high as she could and tried to fly with poise this time. She was graceful at first but her flying turned into a flop. She almost fell in the river. Being a Spirit is very knotty. Chihiro panted as she reached the mysterious street unharmed. When she was a human, it was deserted, but now, since she was now a Spirit, the street was filled with unusual Spirits. Chihiro moved as quickly as she could before the Spirits noticed her. She finally reached the steps to the bathhouse. Out of breath and very tired, she slowly walked up the steps. She tripped twice as she tried to walk up the steps. She reached the top and sighed. Yuya. The Spirits on the bridge were too busy to notice her. Suddenly a Spirit ran up to her. It was Haku…   
  
"Chihiro? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Haku asked.   
  
"Haku!! I'm so glad to see you!! I need your help!! Something's wrong with me!!!" As Chihiro forced that out of her mouth, a tear trickled down her cheek. Soon enough tears were pouring down like a waterfall.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! Chihiro! Are you okay?!" Haku asked loudly.  
  
"I…I'm a Spirit now!! I can't see my parents or anyone else except…Spirits!! Haku! Help me turn human again!!" wept Chihiro. She started crying on Haku's shoulder. "Can you turn me human again Haku?" Chihiro managed to say with all the weeping and all.   
  
"I can't turn you human again but I know someone who might can. It's okay Chihiro. You're going to be all right. Trust me." Haku silently said. Chihiro stopped crying. She looked up at Haku's sea green eyes. Chihiro recovered from the ill gloomy feeling she had. She can trust Haku. So Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand ran. As soon he reached the over side of the bridge, he jumped and started flying. He's a much more experienced flyer than Chihiro was thought Chihiro. As they soared white streaks through the sky, Chihiro started wondering.  
  
"Haku? Where are we heading to?" asked Chihiro as she looked down and saw the twinkling river below.  
  
"Well, we're heading off to an old friend of yours. Try and guess while we're getting there." Said Haku. He smiled. Chihiro tried to think hard. Who could it be? It was fun entertainment trying to guess who it was. It passed the time. The sun was setting, which made the sky pinkish-bluish-orangish-blackish. An odd combination. Soon enough they reached a small little cottage, which looked very familiar. Then Haku & Chihiro softly landed on the path to the cottage. That's it! It's Zaniba's cottage! Chihiro ran to the door first and knocked it softly. The door opened a crack. The spirit on the other side of the door saw who it was and opened it wide up. To Chihiro's surprise, it was No Face! "No Face! It's you!!" exclaimed Chihiro. Haku was waiting beside Chihiro. Then Zaniba came walking to the door. "Granny!! I missed you so much!!" Chihiro went up and hugged Zaniba. Chihiro's special hair band shimmered like a magical crystal.   
  
"Chihiro! Haku! What a pleasant surprise. Have you come for some tea? Oh, and No Face missed you so much, he got you a present." Zaniba said with her gentle pleasing voice. No Face silently floated to Chihiro and handed her a wrapped up figure. Chihiro smiled.  
  
"Wow No Face. I wonder what it could be? Thank you No Face!" giggled Chihiro. Chihiro slowly unwrapped the present, making sure she won't rip the pink bunny rabbit wrapping paper. Chihiro's eyes glowed as she stared at her present. "No Face? Did…did you make this?" Chihiro asked. Her face looked as if she just made a million dollars.   
  
The present No Face had given Chihiro was a pair of neatly knitted socks. On each sock the word "Sen" was knitted with blue yarn. The socks itself were yellow and also had a pink bunny knitted on each sock too. The last thing that changed the socks was the soft fluffy blue pom-poms attached to each sock.   
  
"No Face worked all night to try and make those socks. He was going to give them to you if you ever came back. And I guess you did." Explained Zaniba. "And now, why did you come to my cottage?"  
  
Haku: What happened to me?  
  
No Face: Eh Eh  
  
Bubbley Ryou: There'll be more about you in the next chapter so shut your mouth.  
  
Haku: I'm too boring in this chapter! I need more excitement! I'm a Spirit! A River Spirit! Haven't you seen Spirited Away?! I even turned into a dragon!  
  
Bubbley Ryou: Of course I've seen the movie! I even have it! What do you except! And anyways, you turn into a dragon later.   
  
No Face: Ah Ah  
  
Haku: Would you stop interrupting?   
  
Chihiro: My Haku! *squeezes Haku tight*  
  
Haku: *Yami Bakura…*  
  
Bubbley Ryou: Why did Haku say that? Does he have some connection with Yami Bakura?  
  
Chihiro: This doesn't make sense.  
  
Bubbley Ryou: Chihiro. No Face. Put up the sign. *starts cuddling with Haku*  
  
Chihiro: *gets a sign that says "R&R PLEASE!!"* Please Read and Review!!!  
  
No Face: Ah Ah (R&R please from me too!) 


	2. Strawberry Milkshake

SPIRITED AWAY  
  
Chihiro no Spirit no Kokoro  
  
Chihiro's Spirit Soul  
  
Haku/Chihiro  
  
***************************************************  
  
I forgot to tell you in the first chapter but I do not own Spirited Away!   
  
Spirited Away is complete copyright to Hayao Miyazaki and all persons involved with the movie. Bubbley Ryou does not own it. Do not think she owns the copyright because she does not. This is only a fan fiction. Thank you for your attention. We really appreciate it.  
  
Signed by: …UH…Bubbley Ryou?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I…I turned into a Spirit! I need to turn human again or else I'll never see my parents or my relatives or my friends or my teacher or the…" Chihiro went on and on.   
  
"Calm down child. I can turn you back if you listen to me carefully." Zaniba said as she patted Chihiro on the back. Then she sat Chihiro and Haku down on some chairs. "Let me get some cake and tea and then we will get on with what I will tell you." Zaniba assured them. Chihiro got all squirmy and couldn't keep still. No Face was sitting in a rocking chair and sewing quietly in a corner. What is he making? Can't tell what it is now but it'll turn out as the story continues. Haku was sitting silently and not saying a single word. He's just staring at the ceiling, thinking. Then Zaniba came back but Haku was still looking at the ceiling and fell backwards.   
  
Chihiro laughed. She never saw Haku do anything silly.   
  
"Ow my poor head…" muttered Haku.   
  
Zaniba laughed. "Oh My. Haku are you okay?" Haku got up and decided not to look at the ceiling anymore. That was a very embarrassing moment. "Here Chihiro. Have some deluxe chocolate cake. And here's some green tea for you Haku. And low fat vanilla cake for No Face." Zaniba handed around the refreshments.   
  
"Hmm. Matches my hair." Haku said admiring the tea.  
  
"Ok Chihiro. I got this special spell recipe from my cabinet. It has all the special ingredients for a Strawberry Milkshake. The milkshake will turn you human again after one night." Zaniba explained. Haku nearly dropped the teacup. Chihiro put down her fork.  
  
"So let me get this straight. A Strawberry Milkshake is going to turn me back human? That's so brainless. Can't you just get that from a fast-food restaurant?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"A Strawberry Milkshake. Okaaaaaaaay~ you've got to be kidding me." Haku put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"It's true. But you can't just get any Strawberry Milkshake. You need the right ingredients from the right places. You need:  
  
1 cup of milk from Ushi - Sheep Spirit  
  
2 spoons of vanilla Ice Cream from Conpatsu - Sweets Spirit  
  
6 strawberries from Ichigo - Strawberry Spirit  
  
A handful of Moonlight from Tsuki - Moon Spirit  
  
1 teaspoon of sparkles from Haku - Kohaku River Spirit  
  
1 word from Shaberenai - No Talk." Instructed Zaniba.  
  
"But Granny. Some of those things are impossible! How do you bring a handful of Moonlight?" Chihiro had a good point. Haku was dozing off in his chair; he was visiting la la land for a short vacation. But he zipped back down to Earth after he heard Zaniba say:"1 teaspoon of sparkles from Haku - Kohaku River Spirit"   
  
"I guess I'm first victim for Chihiro. But how is she supposed to get sparkles from me? I'm not sparkling or anything." Haku properly announced.   
  
"You must figure that out yourself child." Zaniba said in her calm voice, "I'm sure you will find a way to find all the ingredients for the Strawberry Milkshake and turn human again." Chihiro ran up to Zaniba and hugged her tight.   
  
"Arigato Baa-Chan." Sniffed Chihiro. "But how can I do it by myself?"   
  
Zaniba laughed again. "Oh child. Who said you were going alone? No Face will be pleased to come with you. Right No Face?" No Face nodded.   
  
"I'll come too. Three is better than two." Haku stood up.  
  
"Who thought of that saying?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"I did." Replied Haku.  
  
"Now child. This means you get to travel all around the Spirit World. So you will need this." Zaniba gave a wave of her hand and then a duffle bag appeared on Chihiro's arms.  
  
"Wow." Chihiro looked inside and was surprised with all the supplies stored in the duffle bag. "Thanks again Granny."  
  
"Your Welcome. You can stay at my cottage and leave tomorrow and start preparing tonight." Zaniba waved her hand and made 2 beds appear. "Have a good night's sleep."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Later that night…  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chihiro had looked the duffle bag over and over again to make sure she had everything. Then it was time for bed. Chihiro was just lying there thinking…of Haku. She never noticed how much she cared for him. She thought of those mysterious sea green eyes. Then she thought how it would be like to go on an adventure with Haku. Chihiro got all squiggly thinking of how Haku would rescue her and all. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa………Romance -_-ß{It's like Romeo and Juliet~}  
  
Haku was keep staring at Chihiro. She looked so weird closing her eyes and giggling softly and squirming. Was she really asleep?  
  
"…aku…would you kiss me on the cheek?" Chihiro drowsily giggled. Okaaaaaaaaaaay~ she wasn't asleep for sure. But who's Aku? Her boyfriend? But he thought Chihiro liked him! Whoever this Aku is, Haku was going to go out and kill that Aku. (Aku and Haku rhymes!) Aku…what a dumb name. Slay Aku. Slay Aku.   
  
On the other hand, No Face was happily sewing the thing he was sewing before. It's starting to look like a person. A doll maybe. Beside No Face are his "already" homemade clothes for his somewhat dolls. Those clothes look familiar. (=^c.o^=?)   
  
Haku - Already making plans to kill the brainless Aku.  
  
Chihiro - Cuddling pillow and thinking of dear Haku…  
  
No Face - Sew, sew! Oh a wonderful sew! You're quiet and silent and you make me smile! Oh what would I do without you sew…   
  
What a silent and peaceful night this would be… (Bubbley Ryou writes: Murder + Squirmy Love + Sewing = Peace!^^)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Next Morning…  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Have a safe and wonderful trip Sen!!" Zaniba called out from the distance.  
  
"I will Granny!!! And thank you far all your help!!" Chihiro called out. She and No Face rode away on Dragon-form Haku.   
  
Status:  
  
No Face: Sewing  
  
Haku: Flying (Also feeling jealous..)  
  
Chihiro: Exciting (Yes, exciting is a verb…)   
  
  
  
"Haku…You're so good at flying. I'm a flop loser." Chihiro commented. She was trying to win Haku's feelings. Chihiro whimpered in hope. Haku was silent as they flied over some really pretty mountains. Chihiro knew this was going to be the most exciting adventure in her life. Uh… Spirit life that is! And she was going to drink a Strawberry Milkshake!!   
  
********************************************  
  
Bubbley Ryou: HA! Chapter 2 wasn't so short, but it was short! I'm sorry I didn't write for a while, but yes people! I am ALIVE! HAHA! Read and Review please. 


End file.
